


Wine Drunk

by ohmytheon



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmytheon/pseuds/ohmytheon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nux is going to need a lot more wine after coming to the realization that he's in love with his best friend, Capable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wine Drunk

The first time Nux realizes that he’s in love with Capable, he nearly falls flat on his face, though maybe it has more to do with all the wine that he’s been drinking with her. Still, he forces himself to sit down in one of the wobbly lawn chairs that they’ve propped up around a bonfire and takes a large gulp of wine. It’s too sweet, much too sweet, but it’s her favorite kind - some sort of blueberry wine - and her eyes lit up when he pulled it out from behind his back earlier in the night.

So he just sits there with the realization drumming in his head - _I’m in love with Capable, I love her, holy shit_ \- and watches as she clumsily dances around the fire with her sister Angharad and laughs and sings. She’s not the best of singers, definitely not when she’s drinking, and she isn’t the most graceful even when she’s sober, but as she sways to the music in her head and her sister’s lovely voice, Nux can’t remember her ever being more beautiful than in this moment.

All of this is unexpected, of course. They’re not even dating. They’re just best friends, two random kids thrown together in a weird way that somehow worked. He was getting his life back together, working in a garage not even as a mechanic yet, and she brought her car in to get serviced and somehow they ended up talking. She invited him out for drinks with her friends when he’d told her that he was new in town and didn’t know anyone. She’d found out the truth later - that he’d left his group of friends when he was trying to start a new life - but she never begrudged him for misleading her. In fact, she embraced him even further.

Drinks with friends, turned into movies, turned into parties, turned into lunch, turned into playing video games at his house, turned into going on random adventures, turned into her popping in to see him at work or him showing up at her section and eating dinner with her before close. Capable is his best and closest friend. He’s never known that people could be so encouraging, so helpful, so earnest. It absolutely throws him for a loop whenever she goes out of her way to do something for him, even when he protests that he doesn’t want to put her out.

And so it petrifies him into a silent stupor when he realizes that he loves her. He doesn’t want to lose her. Even if he’s never truly with her, he’s still desperate to keep her in his life. She’s wild and passionate and gets into arguments and loving and kind. Whether she knows it or not, she’s become such an integral part of his life. He doesn’t want to say that she changed him; rather, he changed himself because he realized that he didn’t want to be who he was before. But he still doesn’t know if that’s good enough for her.

Nux nearly jumps out of his skin when Capable tumbles into his lap, all grin and laughter. Her wavy red hair tickles his nose as she reaches over to snatch the glass out of his hand and take a sip of his wine. “Why are you being so quiet?” she asks. “Is my beautiful singing voice stunning you? No, no, don’t answer that.” She laughs and gives him the glass back. “I know it’s terrible. Oh, we should do karaoke some time!”

He tries to smile back at her, he really does. He’s lucky that her mind is running a thousand miles per minute right now. It gives him some leeway to not answer the more frightful of questions. “Just admiring you, is all.” And shit, no, that wasn’t the right thing to say either. What kind of best friend sits quietly and admires the other?

Capable nuzzles into him, throwing an arm around him, and hums pleasantly. Nux feels like he’s on fire, but he refuses to say anything. He loves being this close to her. He can smell the smoke from the bonfire in her hair and also the scent of eucalyptus from her perfume. “You’re too sweet. You know that, right?”

“Someone’s gotta temper your fire,” Nux teases. Yes, that’s better. Teasing is simple. Best friends do that all the time. He’s not flirting with her. He’s not proclaiming his love for her. The words slosh around in his brain and his tongue feels thick, but he will not say anything stupid, he won’t.

“Well, if there’s anything troubling on your mind, you know that you can tell me.” Capable peers up at him through her eyelashes. The sight nearly takes his breath away. She smiles at him lazily, the type of smile she only ever gives him when everyone else is distracted. “You’re my best friend.”

When Nux smiles back, there’s a dull ache in his chest, even as Capable threads her fingers in with his. “I know.” As she plays with his hand, all he wants to do is kiss the crown of her head, but he holds himself back and forces himself to simply be content with this. If this is all he ever has with her, he tells himself, he would still be happy - because he loves her.


End file.
